


[Podfic] Bracelet

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Cover Art, Gen, Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and her bracelet on three different birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151701) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/118511.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))

**Length:** 3:29  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http:///sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/%5Bspn%5D%20bracelet%20%28gorgeousnerd%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (3.3 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
